Marshmallows
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: It's early morning in the Millefiore base and a certain person is still asleep despite it being a very special day...A B-day fic for our marshmallow man! ByakuxOc if you squint


Marshmallows

Tsuki wasn't quite used to it yet, the strangeness that was the Millefiore family. For one there were two main factions; the Black Spell and the White Spell. No, it wasn't racial, rather the remains of the two families that joined to make the Millefiore in the first place. And the one she actually was working for was only one of them, though the one she served was the so-called all-over boss of both groups; he was an even stranger man by her standards. A powerful person, yet so carefree, so happy it seemed; her boss confused the girl with the silver eyes, a girl who had been pulled into the Familia without much of a reason to even be there in the first place. Except that she, like so many in the Family and in others as well, had abilities. And those abilities seemed to interest the leader.

But oh well, that was something for another time. For now there was that day. Tsuki found herself spending a few seconds of that day staring out the window at the blue sky, a tray in her delicate hands, her eyes staring out into the clouds and existence which continued on even beyond them. Beyond the Millefiore, beyond her boss, beyond the strange bespectacled boy with the worried look on his face or the strange mechanic or the sad Sky Arcobaleno or that other group, the one with the name that meant clam or something. She tilted her head slightly to one side as she stared, her mind wondering on exactly how far it went, if there was an end, or if the sky was endless. Did that mean Yuni-sama and Tsuki's boss were endless too? Hm…..

She was broken from her thoughts by something, a pager beeping at her side; it didn't beep like a normal one should. Rather it started singing: "Ran, ran, ran, ran ran ran, ran~"

She blinked and pressed a button on its side to shut it up, balancing the tray on one hand now. Tsuki sighed, "Right, gotta go wake him up…."

She made her way down the hallway she'd stopped in, humming softly to herself as she walked down the white corridor and to a specific door. Tsuki raised a hand to knock, waiting for an answer; none came, no surprise. He was supposed to still be asleep after all and no doubt lay in her mind he was indeed still slumbering away; she was supposed to be his wake-up call after all. She carefully opened the door, trying to stay quiet as she entered the room; it was pure white, with white curtains and white dressers and white walls. On the bed with its multiple white pillows lay a man with snowy spiky hair, curled up slightly on one side, hugging what would seem like just another pillow if not for Tsuki's knowing the truth. It was a giant stuffed marshmallow, the man's favorite stuffed thing; he called it Mello and every morning when she was supposed to come wake him, she found the grown man snuggling Mello like he was actually three years old. Instead of twenty four.

She walked over to his side and spoke softly, "Byakuran-sama? Byakuran-sama, it's morning, it's time to wake up."

Byakuran didn't respond, actually instead hiding his head in his marshmallow Mello. Tsuki sighed and reached out, lightly shaking his shoulder, "Byakuran-sama?"

There finally came a noise, a bit like a whine, then she was grabbed and pulled down; she muttered something and the tray stayed floating in air as Tsuki herself was dragged down to level with the bed, pulled into being very close to the marshmallow stuffed thing indeed. It was pretty soft too but she just sighed. A violet eye slowly opened and looked at her, "Tsuki-chan?"

"Good morning Byakuran-sama, I brought you some breakfast," she said giving him a small smile.

The Millefiore leader stared at her for a moment then let go and snuggled more into Mello, hiding his face again, "S'mores?"

"No, no s'mores. Shoichi told me I wasn't allowed to give you candy for breakfast anymore, not after your last check-up at the dentist," she said getting up and grabbing the tray again.

She could practically hear him pouting, "How about ice cream?"

"He hid all the ice cream somewhere; I looked but couldn't find it," she said and went to open the curtains before returning to him.

"Pancakes?"

"Nope. We don't have any more syrup nor do we have pancake batter."

He whined and rolled over in bed, turning his back to her, "I don't want breakfast then. I'm just going to sleep in today and I'm not planning on getting up until I get my sweets."

There was a strange bit of a threat there and Tsuki frowned a bit; she sat down beside him on the bed and tapped his shoulder. He refused to turn to look; she tapped again and he still refused. She poked his cheek and he looked at her with an annoyed "I will kill you if you don't cut it out and get me my sweets" look. It was met with a spoonful of something most definitely sweet; he smirked and opened his mouth, closing it around the spoon and the sweets.

"Yum. Cake for breakfast," he said licking his lips after eating and swallowing.

She gave him some more of the somehow marshmallow-flavored cake, smiling, "Well he didn't say no cake. Happy birthday Byakuran-sama."

* * *

><p>Veneziano: Happy Birthday Byaku-kun! *gives him the biggest Marshmallow cake in any dimension* We love you!<p>

Byakuran: Of course you do~


End file.
